Touhou vs. Capcom/Mononobe no Futo
Bio Futo is generally thought to be a shikaisen, meaning that she was once a hermit who attempted to surpass the physical lifespan of a human by taking on the qualities of the dead. She essentially abandoned her body and transferred her soul into an object (said to be a plate). As a shikaisen, she is able to take on a great number of forms, but she prefers the traditional look she had when she was alive, as opposed to Toyosatomimi no Miko's decision to go with a more modern form. Futo is described as being gentle at heart, but unable to adapt to modern times - and modern Gensokyo in general. Even in ancient times, she clung to Taoism rather than Buddhism, indicating a dislike of change and a favoring of old ways. Movelist Skill Cards *Wind's Ominous Hole: Futo spins in place. *Mystic Typhoon: Futo shoots a wind vortex out of the ground to hit the opponent. *Royal Dragon's Arrow: Futo fires an arrow that travels straight across the screen. *Floating Plate: Futo places a plate in front of her that can be launched with to the opponent with a Royal Dragon’s Arrow or Liuren Holy Fire. *Water Bearing Plate: Futo creates a large pillar of energy from the ground that covers the full vertical range of the screen. *Heaven's Iwafune: Futo summons a boat to ram the opponent. *Liuren Holy Fire: Futo shoots a slow moving fireball. *Standing Mountain: Futo pulls up chunks of the ground and flips them, creating a carpet of flying rock. Spell Cards *Blaze Sign "Taiyi True Fire: Futo throws a fireball to the ground, causing powerful fire columns that knock her opponent away from her with great force. *Wind Sign "Winds of Three-Wheel Plates": Futo calls plates to spin around her, and the whirlwind surrounding her will strike the opponent. Last Word *Inferno Reformation: Futo performs 6 flaming backflip kicks and then slams a fireball on the opponent. Misc. Battle Intro: Futo appears to her opponent and says “Let yond battle be dedicated to the gods!” *Taunt: She spins some plates and says “Thou art not worthy!” *Victory Pose: She says “Victory belongs to me!” and spins some plates. Winning Quotes Accomplishing thy defeat is a task e'en simpler than breaking plates. Know that I harbor for thee no malice in mine heart. Zounds, a plate upon thy pate. For so near I came to breaking it, I crave thy forgiveness. Hm. I see. Art thou the final trial I must conquer, that I may be resurrected in full? Vs. Self: Do I find myself ensnared in the mischief of some tanuki? Vs. Reimu and Sanae: I bear no great malice t'wards Shinto shrines. Let us forswear quarrels hence. Vs. Marisa, Patchouli and Alice: Magic...? Forgive my puisny, but how is it worked? Vs. Icirin: A nyuudo monk, 'twould seem...Nyuudo bethought "to enter into the Way"...Marry, an excellent conceit! Vs. Byakuren: The nuns of old shaved their heads, you know? Vs. Miko: Do our crusades become mere self-indulgence? Vs. Nitori: An one speaks of kappa…. Thou should possess a restorative that healeth injuries of the wrist. Wouldst thou share of that with me? Vs. Koishi: Such a grotesque figure. 'Twould seem that thy study and contemplations hath been apart from aid. Vs. Mamizou: Tanuki are most bravely clad of late. To imagine that they would don westerly attire and fly in the skies! Vs. Iku: Art thou Tian Mu, Godess of thunder? Vs. Kokoro: Masks bear emotion most well. Even upon a stage, 'tis the same. Vs. Kaguya and Mokou: Did Xi Wangmu give you thy power of immortality? Vs. Ryu and Akuma: Thou art yet but a journeyman. Myself as well. Vs. Wesker and M. Bison: Now thy shall face judgement from the real gods. Vs. Gene: Good and bad thust always intertwined with thy choices he makes. Vs. Chun Li and Guile: Thou must let go, should one wish to move on. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: For what does thou define a soul? Vs. Talbain and Hiryu: Circumstances are not always in thine control. Vs. Dante: Continue your flamboyance, and thou will surely lose face. Vs. Phoenix Wright: The words truly are thine greatest weapons. Vs. Amaterasu: Are thou related to Taiyung Shen? Vs. Cammy: A little feng shui may calm thy nerves. Vs. Yuugi: Wouldst thou refrain from such barbarity? Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Whadst thou wish to know of the daoist immortals? Vs. Satori: Dost thou wish to know the secrets to feng shui? Vs. Firebrand: Thy wickedness be thy undoing. Vs. Medicine: Thine poison be thine own undoing. Vs. Anakaris: Thine death cannot be changed. Vs. Amingo: What madman doth create such an obscure character? Vs. Nue: Thou should defend thyself for trying to disrupt my feng shui. Vs. Sonson: And the heavens sing in thine defeat. Vs. Kogasa: Would I compare thee to a rainy day? Vs. Spencer: It appears thou are not moving in the proper flow. Vs. Hina: Our powers dost intersect. Vs. Masamune: What is thine reason for dost destructive nature? Vs. Kasen: Why dost thou pose as a hermit? Vs. Dan: Dost thou ever consider thine words? Vs. Seija: Whadst thou see through upside down eyes? Vs. Ken: Pleasure and purpose are not so easy to balance. Vs. Murasa: Feng Shui shall help guide thine soul. Vs. Nick: Thine own fear is what you should fear more. Vs. Seiga: Welcome back, Master. Vs. Nero: Your attitude confounds the chi in this place. Ending (Futo and Miko are in the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum.) Futo: Lady Miko, I have a request for thee…. Miko: Yes Futo what is it? Futo: These new people from thy new universe….Does thou think they would be good followers for us? Miko: Hmmm….Maybe Futo….See if you can bring them over. Futo: Yes, Miko. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters